User talk:Kanohi Collector
May I be the first to welcome you to the wiki, If you need help, please ask. :D MAZEKA (talk) 18:59, November 28, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA May I be the second person to welcome you to the wiki! Hi, Ganno! LOL actually no i'm not going to be in your story, because I did not give your permission to. link=User:ToaTusk 17:10, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, Ganno! Merry Christmas to you as well! -- 20:05, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi there Ganno! Welcome to this wiki!Max the paranoid android (talk) 13:37, December 29, 2014 (UTC) First Warning Привет, I am afraid that this will have to be your first warning on this wiki, Ganno. According to the complaints of a user, (not to mention a respected Staff member at that) you have been constantly contacted him several times when he has expressed desires for you to stop. Not only that, but you have seemed to pester this member of our community; and have even gone as far as to tell this member information concerning yourself. In line with our community policy, and in extension Wikia's; you are prohibited to share this information with others--especially so if members have asked you to stop contacting them as well as share information with them. Until the age of 13, our wikia is required to block this information. As an extension, you have been seen many times spamming the chat--which is against the rules here on the Custom Bionicle Wiki. If these problems do not resolve themselves, there will be future consequences. --' ☭ Representative of the Union ☭' 17:22, January 4, 2015 (UTC) C_C brother! nananon! loli! Second Warning According to another staff member, you have refused to stop with your constant messaging and bothering of Staff Members; and although we appreciate your gesture of trying to communicate with us--I believe a point should be made very clear. It not only bothers Staff Members who have requested that you stop trying to video message with them, (or private message with them in general) but it is considerably dangerous to message people online privately, especially with video exchange; with people who you hardly know or have never met. Although I do believe you mean well, I need you to understand there are dangers in trying to video message or private message with people; and you may end up in a bad situation if this gets out of hands. I will warn you, again, not to continually pester Staff members through private chat or video messaging; because it is becoming of great concern within the Staff--and it may reflect negatively later on. Of course, there are times where it is okay to message the Staff privately; such as if there is a problem in the chat, or if you want to ask questions or talk with us without the distraction of the normal chat--then feel free to contact us, but understand continual harassment will have its consequences. EDIT: 'Upon consulting fellow Staff members, we have decided that it the next stage of punishment will be a week-long ban if this behavior continues, that ban will serve as a final warning if behavior continues after the ban. Thank you for your time, ' Representative of the Union 19:57, February 26, 2015 (UTC) So I have placed a two-hour chat ban on you for reasons that should be readily apparent. Currently, you are on extremely thin ice in regards to chat behavior and are on your absolute final warning. You are fortunate that spamming was the full extent of your activities tonight. You have been given ample warning. Misbehave in chat again and a more permanent ban will be placed. Last Warning I see that Bob's last warning to you seems to have failed to sway you at all, so I'd like to make it extremely clear to you what we expect of you, and what will happen if these expectations are not met. First of all, we want the excessive spamming to stop. Immediately. This means any sort of commentary that is incomprehensible or otherwise purposeless. No more "m bonkle spoderman" or "hau u ding 2dai". You've shown yourself to be more than capable of producing messages in coherent English in the past, so I'd like you to start doing that instead of filling the chat with nigh-unintelligible nonsense. Secondly, your avatar has to go. It shouldn't be necessary for me to have to explain why it's inappropriate for a site about children's toys. Derogatory slurs are not tolerated on this site in any way, shape, or form. I don't want you coming back onto the chat until you've heeded my advice, and if you fail to meet the requirements that have been put forth, an indefinite chat ban will be instated. No more warnings are to be given after this, so you should really take what I've said into consideration. Shadowmaster 19:35, August 10, 2015 (UTC) A Note Ganno, PLEASE listen to the staff. You're a really cool guy on this wiki, but you're making us upset and you're not even noticing. Please stop all this, please. Maccy1949 (talk) 19:40, August 10, 2015 (UTC)Maccy1949 (~~Biomarvel740~~) Hey Ganno, sorry about not answering you earlier on chat! I was working on a FanFiction, so I didn't see you. Anyways, I'm on chat right now and I wanted your opinion on something with BIONICLE: ROTTM.